Soul Crush
thumb|262px|Damnation Les Soul Crush 'sont de puissantes attaques qui ne peuvent être lancées par certaines armes après que la jauge d'énergie atteigne 100 . Les Soul Crush sont présents dans ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, ils sont les successeurs du Purify Weird Soul de ''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' et l'usage du terme "Soul Crush" est poursuivi dans Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. '' '' '' thumb|270px|Soul Crush'' Mécanisme Un Soul Crush ne peut pas être lancé par des personnages équipés d'une arme qui n'en a pas la possibilité. Les armes en mesure de l'utliser seront signalées par les annotations : '''Attaque Spéciale : Oui ou Grande Magie : Oui s'affichant quand elles sont sélectionnés dans le menu principal ou dans la le menu de la boutique également. Chaque attaque ajoute une certaine quantité à la jauge d'énergie. Cependant, lorsqu'il y a l'arrêt de la chaîne d'attaques, la jauge commence à chuter. Une fois ce nombre atteint 100, il se met à clignoter et l'écran Soul Crush dit "Damnation" apparaîtra. De là, le bouton correspondant à un personnage peut être pressé pour lancer son Soul Crush. Après que vous avez appuyé, la jauge baissera d'un certain montant. Si le Soul Crush lancé fait monter la jauge d'énergie jusqu'à 100 à nouveau, un autre Soul Crush peut être lancé. Le montant de la jauge d'énergie après chaque utilisation est déterminée suivant le nombre de Soul Crush dans cette même chaîne.thumb *1er Soul Crush : De 100 à 80 *2e Soul Crush : Entre 100 et 60 *3e Soul Crush : Entre 100 et 40 *4e Soul Crush : Entre 100 et 0. Attention cependant, un personnage peut utiliser son Soul Crush qu'une seule fois par chaîne de Soul Crush. Soul Crush Chaque personnage principal à son propre Soul Crush. Alicia, Silmeria, Lenneth, Hrist et Valkyrie utilisent le même Soul Crush "Nibelung Valesti", sauf qu'il se différencie par des couleurs et niveaux différents. Chaque classe d'Einherjar (sauf pour les sorciers) ont un Soul Crush standard. Certains personnages principaux peuvent avoir des Soul Crush différents à cause du scénario. Nibelung Valesti Un "Now is the time! Finishing Strike! Nibelung Valesti!" Utilisé par Alicia (Chapitre 1 à 4 ansi qu'une partie du Chapitre 5). Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 52. Coups : 8 Nibelung Valesti Deux Hrist: "It shall be engraved upon your very soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Lenneth: "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Silmeria: "Engrave it on your Soul! Nibelung Valesti! Go!" Alicia: "Gather, crushing ice! Finishing Strike! Nibelung Valesti! Utilisé par Alicia (à mi chemin du Chapitre 5 et au delà), Hrist, Lenneth et Silmeria. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 58. Coups : 8. "In the name of the Valkyries! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti! Purify them!" "Hear the screams of the soul! ! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti! Purify them!" Utilisé par Valkyrie. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 64. Coups : 9. Trait Eclatant Un "Leave the rest to me! Finishing Strike! Blinding Blaze!" Utilisé par Rufus (Chapitre 1 à 4 ansi qu'une partie du Chapitre 5). Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 66. Coups : 12. Trait Eclatant Deux "Leave the rest to me! Finishing Strike! Blinding Blaze!" Utilisé par Rufus (à mi chemin du Chapitre 5 et au delà). Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 76. Coups : 18. Rage Violente "I shall cut asunder your earthly bonds! Finishing strike! Violent Rage!" Utilisé par Dylan. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 28. Coups : 6. Corne Sublime "The passion of the battle envelops me! Finishing Strike! Sublime Horn!" Utilisé par Leone. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 52. Coups : 16. Destruction Ultime "I'm getting tired of you devils! Finishing Strike! Final Blast!" Utilisé par Arngrim Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 46. Coups : 12. Pacte du Sang "My strength is the sword of the oppressed. Finishing Strike! Bloody Curse!" Utilisé par Brahms Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 58 Coups : 21 Fulgurance d'Ether "Prepare to be purified! Divine Assault! Ether Strike!" "Your corpses shall feed the ravens! Divine Assault! Ether Strike!" Utilisé par Freya. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 46. Coups : 20 Grande Magie La Grande Magie est utilisée par les sorciers, et dépend de quel type il est : Feu, Glace, Eclair ou Terre. Les deux autres nécessitent des armes spéciales pour les lancer. La Grande Magie touche tous les ennemis, et frappe également tous les alliés si elle est utilisée par un ennemi. Fureur de la Terre "In my hand, the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep. Honour our pact and hear my command! Animate Earth!" Elément: Feu Utilisé par : Psoron, Xehnon et Lezard Valeth Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 35. Coups : 5. Raz de Marée "Awaken the song which speaks of empty sky! Now harken thee the voice of the ocean's lord! Tidal Wave!" Elément : Glace Utilisé par : Mithra et Aegis Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 68 Coups : 2 Fléau des Ténèbres "In the abyss, the trident of hell's lord dances. Dripping crimson truth lights the one true path! Maleficent Harm!" Elément : Terre Utilisé par : Khanon, Woltar, Masato. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 61. Coups : 2. Gravité Purificatrice "O blackness without beginning or end! One-eyed god imprisoned there, now harken to my call! Gravity Blessing!" Elément : Eclair Utilisé par Alm, Farant et Psoron Augmentation de la jauge d'Energie : 61. Coups : 1 Colonne Incandescente "The sapphire light burns deep into hell. Witness their sins, and call forth the day of judgment! Pale Flare!" Elément : Ténèbres Utilisé par : un socier équipé du Baguette de l'Apocalypse Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 42 Coups : 8 Destruction Spectrale "Hearken the angel's summon. The true path shall guide you to find peace in annihilation! Phantom Destruction!" Elément : Sacré Utilisé par : sorcier équipé de la Baguette sacrée de Telos. Augmentation de la jauge d'Energie : 64 Coups : 8 Soul Crush Standards Tourbillon Eventreur Utilisé par les Einherjar Epéistes Légers. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 46. Coups : 2. Invocation de l'âme Utilisé par les Einherjar Guerriers Lourds. Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 35 Coups : 4 Tempête Pulvérisante Utilisé par les Einherjars Archers Augmentation de la Jauge d'Energie : 57 Coups : 20 Soul Crush Uniques d'Ennemis Certains ennemis utilisent leur propre Soul Crush. Vol Funeste "Sorry, but this might hurt. Divine assault!" Utilisé par Ull et Ull en chaussettes. Grim Malice "Retribution! Divine assault! Grim Malice!" Utilisé par Heimdall et Heimduel! Lance Spirituelle "Awaken lord of the four treasures, sealed since the origin of time! Divine Assault! Spiritual Lancer!" Utilisé par Odin et Woden. Rafale de météores "Bow to me,﻿ worship me, honor my name, Lezard Valeth!" "No mercy for the damned, no escape from catastrophe, Meteor Swarm" Utilisé par Entité Anarchique et Dirna Déterminée. Ennemis utilisant des Soul Crush '''Attention Spoilers Possible ! ''' *Kraken - Raz de Marée *Dragon Zombie - Gravité Purificatrice *Ull - Vol Funeste *Gyne - Fureur de la Terre *Walther - Fureur de la Terre *Hrist - Nibelung Valesti Deux *Arngrim - Destruction Ultime *Heimdall - Grim Malice *Arectarius - Gravité Purificatrice *Odin - Lance Spirituelle *Freya - Fulgurance d'Ether *Lezard Valeth - Fureur de la Terre *Etre transcendantal - Fureur de la Terre *Entité Anarchique - Rafale de Météore *Gabriel Celeste - Colonne Incandescente *Woden - Lance Spirituelle *Ex-Obessédé - Furreur de la Terre *Frigga - Fulgurance d'Ether *Reine Ethérée - Destruction Fantôme *Dirna Déterminée - Rafale de Météore Divers *"Rafale de Météore" est la seule grande Magie réservée aux ennemis uniquement. *Une seule attaque dans le jeu peut arriver à faire 100 dans la jauge d'Energie c'est Punition divine de Freya. Catégorie:Capacités Catégorie:Valkyrie Profile 2: Gameplay Catégorie:Magie